


i wanna be known by you

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Soulmate AU, Wedding, joshler - Freeform, jyler, poor lil joshy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on that one prompt with the soul mates having matching tattoos/markings idk.</p>
<p>Ideally they should be head over heels in love, but the world wasn't always ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be known by you

Josh and Tyler met a few years ago, they hit it off and no doubt were best friends. Not lovers or soulmates but constantly the thought crossed Josh's mind. Not that he was gay or into Tyler or anything. The two just had weird circumstances. Ideally they shouldn't be just friends. Ideally they should be head over heels in love, but the world wasn't always ideal.

Josh ruffled up his hair and combed it down at the back, he positioned himself to see the back of his neck to assure his mark was covered. He had gotten quite good at this from years of practice. But today it was important that his mark was hidden, if anyone saw it...If Jenna saw it or even Tyler, it would be a world of hurt for Josh. He's hid it well for the last 4 years and he will continue hiding it.   
"Josh...How do i look?" Tyler asked from the doorway. Tyler stood awkwardly, hands on his hips and goofy smile on his face. Josh giggled. he never thought he'd be there telling Tyler that he looked wonderful on his wedding day. "You look great. You will blow Jenna out of the water." The two laughed.   
"I might have to change then." Tyler jokes and moussed up Josh's hair. "For someone in a tux, you still look so punk rock." Tyler smiled and straightened Josh's tie.   
"Well, we have to go soon so hurry up. I'm about to cry so let's get going before the water works start." Tyler spun around on one foot and took off down the hall. On his way out Josh saw it. Something he's had to see many times but hurt more more every time. On Tyler's neck, just below the hair line was his mark. The same line configuration that adorned Josh's neck. |-/.

Josh took a deep breathe as he faced the large crowd of people. Tyler stood next to him, tears streaming down his face and Jenna walked the aisle with her father. She looked gorgeous in her beautiful dress and her blonde hair in a high bun. Josh admired her and then Tyler. They were in love and Josh was happy for them but it ignited a fire in his chest and made his stomach turn. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. 

Jenna reached Tyler and spun around facing the audience for a moment. That moment gave Josh a look at the back of Jenna's neck. His heart ached at the sight of the |-/ on her neck. Josh felt envy and anger and just wanted to be someone else. He wanted to melt right then and there and have it all over with. The ceremony went on and Tyler and Jenna were soon kissing, being united in marriage. When they left the chapel the Groomsmen were permitted to leave, so Josh raced out of the building and into the first taxi he saw.

When he got to his hotel room he collapsed in the kitchen in a pool of tears. Josh wasn't a big drinker and rarely got drunk but now seemed better than ever. He pulled a bottle of vodka from the cabinet and poured it into his mouth. Nothing could fill the hole in him. He couldn't handle the sorrow. Why him? If everyone has their soul mate with the same mark why was he cursed? He was confused and lonely and wanted Tyler. He wanted Tyler to be there with him. Not in a romantic way or a sexual way but he needed Tyler. He needed him for the rest of his life. 

"Josh!" Tyler rushed into the hotel room, now dressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He slid around the corner and saw Josh, sloppy and drunk. "Josh I've been trying to contact you all afternoon." Tyler sighed and sat next to him. "What is going on? Did you drink both these bottles? God Josh." Tyler was confused and tried to clean up the mess of a man.   
"It's not fair!" Josh sobbed into Tyler's shirt.  
"What's not fair? Josh did someone die?" Tyler asked. Josh shook his head violently and wiped his face.   
"No," He sniffled, "Jenna got you and you got Jenna and where does that leave Josh. Josh has nobody, nobody has josh."  
"That's not true. Hey, hey, hey, i got josh. I got you. i'm married but you're still my best friend." Tyler began to tear up. Josh lashed out and tossed the bottle to the wall, shattering it. "You don't understand. Nobody understands." Josh cried. This was too much for Tyler. He wanted to understand, he needed to. "Josh, show me. let me understand."

Josh spun around and pulled his hair up off his neck. You could hear a pin drop. The silence was deafening. "Josh..." Tyler mumbled, running his hand over the mark and then over his own. "How?" Tyler uttered,  
"I don't know, Tyler. I don't know but i need to know. I'm gonna be alone forever." Josh turned back around and collapsed into Tyler's lap. Tyler was still in shock he pet Josh's head and thought about what to say next. "You wont be alone forever. I'll make sure of it. I'm sorry, Josh. I'm so sorry." Tyler let the tears fall down his cheeks.   
"I didn't know this could happen." Tyler sobbed.   
"I'm sorry, Tyler. I never wanted you to find out or worry." Josh slurred his words.   
"It's okay, we'll...we'll get through this."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end this but i wanted it to be made so.


End file.
